


Akiko

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: How does it feel to be the oldest of 6 and the Great Lord Sesshomaru's daughter? Akiko is learning that as she grows into her role of taking over the military from her father.This is based off Eyes of the Beholder another story on here written by me and a couple of friends. With my OC Jessica. Two other OCs Sasha half sister to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and Lyrik half sister to Sesshomaru. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Akiko. I'm training to be head of the military , just like my father.

He is the great Lord General Sesshomaru. My mother is Jessica. She's very special to my father, but to me, she is just mother.

I am the eldest of six. Two girls, four boys.

Mother says I'm a 'daddy's girl' whatever that means. She says I'm just like her. She was a daddy's girl too.

I have met my father's mother, she is okay. I have met mother's mother by marriage, and her birth mother. They are both interesting.

My uncle is half demon and my aunt, also by marriage, is a dog demon, Miko.

Whenever she gets mad at uncle she tells him to 'sit' and he falls flat on his face. It's quite funny.

Mother says she's a reincarnation of uncle's mother. Uncle denies it. He keeps saying. "She looks like her, but it's not her. She hasn't been since that day your aunt and I..." Usually by that time she sits him.

Mother said father had to be 'sat' too for the rest of her pregnancy.

Father says it's because Mother and Auntie went to the modern times without him or uncle.

The elder priestess had beads put on father because he wouldn't leave mother alone. His word was stay.

He no longer wears the beads, but gets really scared when mother makes her 'stay' face. It's the same look uncle get when Auntie 'sits' him.

Mother told me if I don't act like a lady she'll 'sit' me like she's done to father.

Father agrees with her. But she knows auntie can do it, so the elder priestess won't have too. She said she already knows the perfect word for me.

My siblings would laugh, except my littlest brother Jiro, he cannot see and clings to mother.

I think he's her favorite. She says she loves us all equally. I doubt that. My sister looks up at my father and he melts.

He looks at me proudly. He rarely shows me any affection unless it's because I kicked his butt in something. Mother says I"m cocky and arrogant like father and uncle.

Mothers says when I'm not being a pain, she'll take me to her world. Jiro goes with her a lot. He says Mimi, Auntie's mother, is really nice. We have three uncles on her side. Two half aunts.

Aunt Sasha looks like uncle, and Lyrik, who is father's half sister.

She has two different color eyes. She is grandmother's daughter. Apparently grandmother had relations with another demon that was not grandfather.

I have a very interesting family. And it's going to only get more interesting


	2. Mad mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiko gets the 'sit' command and Fluffy is proud of her

"Akiko! Akiko leave her alone! Ichirou, don't take that from Ally! Hanako don't pull Ally's tail! Sesshomaru help! Akiko....DOWN!" Jessica shouted

All pups stopped what they were doing and sat. All but Jiro who was hanging on Jessica's kimono.

Ally was thrilled with being left alone and ran outside.

Akiko's bracelet glowed and she fell flat on her butt. "Ow!" she said.

Sesshomaru came in after Akiko had been told to sit.

"Again daughter?" he asked looking disappointed.

"Yes, again" she said angry with herself

He shook his head seeing the other four sitting on the floor. He growled and made the five go to the Dojo to train.

They didn't whine as they knew the punishment would be worse.

Jessica sat down to catch her breath. She knew raising six was going to be hard, but she had no idea that it would be this difficult. She felt like half the time Sesshomaru wasn't there to help her.

"It's okay mama" Jiro said softly. He felt bad he couldn't help his mother with his siblings.

She petted him softly and sighed as Ally came back in and sat with them.

"Now that your mama doesn't have seizures anymore I am going to be your dog Jiro, I'm going to be your best friend as your mom was mine" Ally said.

"Was? I still am" Jessica said softly looking defeated.

"Well yes..you are still my best friend" she said.

"Take Jiro and put him down for a nap" she said and went about her business in the palace.

When all of the business was done she went to her art studio and locked herself in and cried. She knew she needed to get away, especially without Jiro tagging along. She couldn't go home without Sesshomaru hot on her tail, so she went closer.

"Tell Lord General I do not wish to be disturbed, I will be in the hot springs and the pups are to be in their rooms for the night, I will decide about food when I come back" she told a retainer.

"Yes Lady Mother" he said as she went to the hot springs to relax.

No one else was there, she undressed and got in. Once in she started to relax.

Once training was over the pups went to their rooms and awaited their mother's decision.

"My Lord General, Lady Mother wishes not to be disturbed" the retainer said.

"I see, where is she?" he asked.

"The hot springs, but she doesn't want to be disturbed" he told him.

'Jessica my love, may I join you?' he asked through mind link.

'No, my time, I'm with the pups all day every day, when you took them to the dojo I went to the hot springs, feed them and make the go to bed' she said breaking the link so he couldn't talk to her more

He growled and told the retainer to feed the 5 that were in trouble.

The retainer bowed and ran off.

Sesshomaru went to check on Jiro and noticed he was sleeping. "Is everything alright with him?" he asked Ally.

"Yes, Jessica told me to put him down for a nap. I may have hurt her feelings though"

"How?"

"I told Jiro I was his best friend now like I was for Jessica, she wasn't to happy about that" Ally said.

He nodded. "Tell her I shall return at some point, she blocked me from mind link" he told Ally.

She nodded and he left.

He went to the gardens and took to the skies and went to the waterfall and sighed.

'My lady chose not to do things in this time way. I should remind her they can be away from her for as long as she needs'

Jessica came in more relaxed and refreshed. She asked the retainers to bring her the five pups. 'Beloved? You need to hear this' she said through mind link.

'On my way' he said leaving the waterfall.

"Why are we here? Are you still mad at us?" Hanako asked.

"Sit" she commanded as Inuyasha walked by with Kagome.

He cringed. "Do ya mind not saying that word?!" he snapped at Jessica

She glared at him as Kagome pushed him towards the kitchen.

Sesshomaru found them in the hallway.

"Not the right place for business" he said as she looked at him as if to say: "Don't make me get your beads out"

He remained quiet as to not fight with the only woman that scares the hell out of him.

"Akiko, you are to wear your bracelet until I see improvement AND if anyone of you pulls Ally's tail again I will beat your butts! You KNOW that hurts Ally! She is my best friend and now Jiro's dog. I don't mind you being kids, but listen to me when I tell you to stop! From here on out from after breakfast to before dinner you will learn how to be little lords and ladies. Training will be done during the days. Before dinner you will bathe, eat, tell me and your father about your day, then bed. I will be teaching Jiro how to read along with doing my Lady Mother duties. IF at anytime I check on you and you are messing around, you WILL be cleaning some of the palace! AM. I. UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes mother" they said in unison.

Sesshomaru looked impressed at her decision.

"Does this please you my Lord?" she asked.

He nodded.

"He's such a mama's boy" Ichirou said.

"Yeah" the others agreed.

Jessica glared at them. "You want to go hungry in the morning?" she asked.

"No, mother" they said in unison again.

"Good, then go to bed!" she commanded.

They scattered to their rooms and got ready for bed.

"I would keep your mouth shut if you don't want to get beaded" she told him walking towards the kitchen

He nodded and followed her not saying a word.


	3. Defiant Akiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiko is being defiant again towards her mother

The next morning as promised, Mother got us out of bed, made sure were dressed, fed and took us to our lessons.

She gave us a warning to behave and left. I think she still wasn't happy with us.

Her ladies, Akemi and Kasumi took the five of us and showed us how to be a Lord or a Lady.

I have no need to be a lady. I am taking over father's station just as soon as I am able to do so.

Before long it was lunch time and I sat to eat. I was sitting like Uncle when Akemi came and told me to sit like a lady.

"This way is fine for me" I told her.

"Shall I ring for Lady Mother?" she asked with her hand on the rope.

"No, Lady Akemi" I said sitting like my twin sister. UGH! How can she sit like this?!

After lunch mother came to check on us.

We were writing on our scrolls, what Miss Kasumi taught us.

Mother looked over in my direction and I looked up. " I seen her scowl for a moment then nod. At least she hasn't sat me yet.

At the end of lessons mother comes to get us and we go through our new routine.

"Mother?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"May I spend time with father?" I asked. Hoping she'd say yes.

"No, we'll all be talking soon then it's bed time"

I wasn't happy with her answer.

"But mother! I want to talk with father about military stuff" 

"Akiko" she warned.

"This is stupid! You can't treat me like this!"

"Akiko...." she warned again.

"I am the General Lord Sesshomaru's daughter! I must speak with him about military stuff...NOW!"

"Akiko...DOWN!" she commanded.

I landed on my backside. "Ow....will you stop doing that?!" I asked.

She tapped her foot at me.

Grandfather warned me about it, he hates it.

I went to stand up. Wrong move apparently.

"DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!" she said as my backside went into the floor more"

Damn her! She cannot treat me like this.

"I'm telling father!" I said starting to stand up.

"You're really going to tell on me?" Mother asked almost laughing

"Yes, you're being quite rude" I told her.

I got up to find father, maybe he can talk sense into her.

"Father, I'd like to talk to you about mother" I told him.

"Not now Akiko, come sit down" he told me

"Mother came out of my room looking almost smug, I hate that.

We all sat down. Mother started with Keiji

"I had a great day mother. Miss Akemi says I am doing well in lessons"

"Wonderful Keiji! Keep up your studies" she praised him.

"I'll go next" Hideki said.

Father nodded.

"I had a great day as well" he said.

"Oh really?" Mother asked

"Yes mama. Miss Kasumi said my cooking is improving and Miss Akemi says my lesson are going better then Uncle's" he said.

Father cringed and mother snorted.

"That day was quite embarrassing" she said a little annoyed

"Little one, your turn" father told Hanako

She looked down. "No, thank you" she said softly

Father went to her and took her outside to talk. What a brat.

"Well, while we are waiting for Hanako, Ichirou, you go next" mother said

He nodded. "It went well. Lessons are good, training is good as well" he said.

Mother was happy with that answer.

Father came back in with Hanako. "She said her day was good,and Akiko...." he said.

I looked up at him.

"You are to sit like a lady at ALL TIMES!!" he said sharply.

"Yes father..." I said, my ears drooping.

"Alright, enough excitement, time for bed" she told us.

She gave us all hugs and kisses, told us she loved us and walked us to our individual rooms.

My room was first and father was behind her. I bowed and went in, closing my door after me. There are days I wish I didn't have to be from her.

She angers me and worries father all the time.

I don't know why father doesn't kick her out, tell her to go away. She could take Jiro with her. He's a spoiled brat anyways.

Maybe I will tell mother she needs to go visit Mimi and grandfather.

Yes, I think I shall when she comes in the morning.


	4. Getting rid of mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiko finds a way to rid Jessica from her life for a short time.

The next morning mother came for us again.

I noticed my siblings weren't with her.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Eating. Whatever you're planning, stop" she said

When's the last time you and Jiro went to see Mimi?" I asked.

She thought about it. "I can't leave, no matter what you are thinking. I have duties here and your father cannot get the time off" she told me after helping me get ready.

Once I was dressed as a lady, we went to the dining room.

The boys stood up as we approached.

"Father" I said sitting after mother.

"Yes?" he said.

"I think mother and Jiro should go through the well" I said.

"Really?" he asked looking at her.

"No, this is her idea, not mine" she told him. "I know the consequences if I leave again without you" she said looking down, now forcing herself to eat.

"What would that be father?" I asked.

Father looked at me, then mother.

"Your mother knows, gods know she can't stay out of trouble without me around"

Mother put her chopstick down. "School time" she snapped at us.

The other four jumped when she snapped.

They bowed to father and left with mother.

"What are you planning Akiko?" father asked.

"Nothing father" I said lying to him. "It's been a while and if mother took Uh-Un to the well for a day with Jiro, they could go see Mimi" I said.

He looked at me oddly. "You're dismissed" he said.

I got up and bowed before skipping class to plot to get my mother away from us. I don't know how father can't see she's poisonous to us and to him.

Around lunch time I went to the kitchen to eat.

"Lady Akiko..." cook said looking nervous

I ordered fries. Damn that woman.

I asked cook if I could help prepare dinner for that night. He growled, not happy about it but agreed.

He had a special dinner made up for them. "Chicken, potatoes and a vegetable. Cooks says it's the first meal mother made for father.

I helped him. I had a special sleeping powder for them.

I told a retainer when mother and Jiro out to bed for the night to take them to the well and dump them.

He nodded but looked scared. "May the gods and Lord General have mercy upon your soul" he said.

The powder has the effect to block mind link abilities. Father won't be able to contact her for two sunrises and two sunsets. It's perfect.

He's going to be angry with mother for running away and I shall be praised.

Later that day I helped cook with dinner and found out which ones were Mother's and Jiro's plates. I put the powder on them and took their plates in.

Mother looked really angry that I skipped lessons today, but slightly impressed I was learning to cook.

I set her and Jiro's plates down in front of them.

Once I sat down we all began to eat.

Father smiled while eating. "My love, this tastes just like the first time you made this for me" he said.

"Yes, it does" she said. "So good"

My siblings liked it. I really don't but ate it anyways.

Once dinner was over we went to the hall to talk. Mother and Jiro could barely keep their eyes open and excused themselves.

Father made sure we went to bed before to have a meeting with the military guards.

Once the coast was clear I met up with two retainers who carried mother and Jiro as I summoned Uh-un and the retainers took them to the well.

Happy with myself, I returned to my room to sleep.

The next morning I heard father calling for mother. He got no response from her.

He sent retainers to find her. They came back with the same report, Mother wasn't there.

He growled. "She KNOWS the punishment for leaving like this!"

My siblings went about their day.

"Father...." Ichirou said

"Yes?"

"Is mother really not coming back? We love mother" he said softly.

"One of you don't" he said.

"It wasn't us father. We were at lessons" Keiji said.

"All of you, go eat and go to lessons" he said.

We all nodded, and headed to class after breakfast.

So far it's been nice not having her here. Quiet. Except for father looking for mother.

Hopefully she stays gone.


	5. Back in Modern Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Jiro find themselves in Modern Times

Jessica and Jiro landed with a thump on the other side.

"Ow..." Jessica said looking around. 'Beloved?!' she tried

She got nothing. "Sesshomaru?!" called.

Merrick was walking by the well house when he heard her calling for Sesshomaru. "Jessie?" he said.

"Daddy?!" she called.

He came to get her and Jiro out. "Does Sesshomaru know you're here?" he asked.

"No, my head is cloudy and I cannot call to him"

'Sesshomaru, Jessica is here...she cannot mind link you' he said.

'Merrick, is she hurt?' he asked.

"Jessie, are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine daddy, just confused as to why I am here. I want to go home" she said.

'She's fine, Jessica would never leave you' he told him.

'I'm am coming for her and Jiro' he said breaking the link.

Merrick led them into the house and Jessica laid Jiro on the couch.

Yuki came in. "Hey sis" he said.

"Hey Yuki, it's been a while"

"Yes, it has" he said

"Boy, Jiro is getting big" he said.

He is, and before you ask, no Sesshomaru doesn't know, unless daddy told him" she said.

He nodded. "It's good to see you. You know you need to come home more" he said.

"Wanna make cookies with me?" she asked.

"Of course! I'll get your iPod" he said.

She nodded as he ran upstairs to get it.

Jessica pulled the stuff out for cookies.

He came back down. "Here we are" he said plugging it in to the speaker.

They picked the play list and started baking

They laughed, giggled, and threw flour on each other, laughing.

The two of them made peanut butter cookies, muffins, and bars. They also made fudge, all things she knew Sesshomaru would eat.

"Go shower, I'll clean up the kitchen" she told him

He nodded and left as she started to clean

"Mommy...." Jiro said a bit worried.

"In the kitchen baby" she said.

He followed her voice to the counter and sat down.

She put a muffin and juice in front of him.

"Thank you" he said picking up the muffin

"You're welcome" she said putting the goodies in a bag for Sesshomaru and the others.

A short time later he came for them.

"Jessica!" he said with a mix of fear and anger in his voice.

"Sesshomaru! It was my fault this time I swear! You know I check with you before leaving. This wasn't me! I didn't plan this! I swear it!" she told him.

He nodded believing her. Sesshmoaru held her close.

"When you didn't get the pups up and you weren't at breakfast I-" he said.

She looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Cookies?" he asked.

She giggled. "Yes, muffins, cookies, fudge, and bars" she said

He snagged a few and at them.

"Do you like them?" Yuki asked coming back in.

"Yes" he said

"I'm going to shower" she said taking her music with her.

Sesshomaru and Yuki talked while she went to shower

Before Jessica got in the shower they could hear her music

"Who would or could have done this?" Yuki asked

"Akiko" Sesshomaru said flatly. "She is the only one that hates her mother so"

"But why? She's such a good sister. I love it when she comes to visit and Jiro too. Soka loves when you come to visit Sesshomaru" he said.

"Yes, your sister has grown up a lot since we first met and married. She's taken on her role as lady mother well. My mother has stepped up to teach her the way to be a Lady Mother, when Inuyasha and Sasha aren't around. I no longer worry about her going off on her own because I can trust her"

Jessica was on the stairs quietly listening to them talk. She smiled at the last part and came into the kitchen.

"Did you boys have a nice chat?" she asked.

The three of them nodded.

"Sis, do you have time to take me shopping?" he asked.

"Beloved? I don't have a charm for Jiro, just you" she said.

"I'll take Jiro back with me, punish Akiko and you may have time with Yuki, as long as you come home" he told her.

"Deal" she said kissing him softly

Yuki jumped up and down and went to get his money.

"You know I wouldn't leave without your permission. I love to much" she told him.

He nodded. "I know my love"

Yuki came down. "Ready!" he said

Jessica smiled at Sesshomaru and turned to Yuki. "Great, let's go" she said smiling at him.

She kissed Jiro's cheek. "I love you little man. Mama will be home soon"

"Okay mama!" he said

Sesshomaru picked him up. "Ready?" he asked him.

Jiro nodded. "Bye mama" he said.

"Be a good boy Jiro" she said.

"I will"

Sesshomaru left with him.

Jessica sighed heavily. She had never been without him, he was her little shadow.

"Come on sissy" he said.

She nodded and went with him.

"Are yo okay Jess?" he asked.

"Mm? Yeah...it's a little weird without Jiro by my side" she said

"Oh..we don't have to go, you can go home" he said softly

"Yuki...I'm not disappointing you. Let's go" she said

He beamed and took her hand. "To the mall?" he asked.

"Yes" she said

They walked hand in hand to the mall. She loved being home and loved the fact Sesshomaru had finally trusted her fully.

She was having the best day with her brother.

"Jess? Why would Akiko do this?" he asked.

"Because she doesn't like me, never really has, I don't understand why" she said putting the gift she had picked out for Akiko back.

He watched her do it knowing it hurt her to do so.

"I cannot give this to her...it's suits her, but she's not being good right now" she said.

They went and paid for the stuff before going home.

"Thanks for a great day sis, I love you, come home again soon okay?"

"Yeah you're welcome Yuki, I love you and be good" she told him hugging him again.

"Oh hey, this is for you" he said. "But don't open it yet"

"Thanks Yuki, I'll see you again" she told him going to the well house.

Yuki went in the house and she sat on the edge of the well. "I hope nothing bad has happened while I've been gone" she said to herself before jumping into the portal to get home.

That's all she could do was worry as she came up on the other side.


	6. Jessica returns home and Akiko is punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru comes up with his eldest daughter's punishment while Jessica is in modern times.

Sesshomaru and Jiro returned home as the ladies were waiting for them.

"Lord General, where is Lady Mother?" Akemi asked.

Ally came to get him and hugged him.

"She is in her time with her brother Yuki, she has promised to be home as quickly as she can. Please watch over these four while I have a talk with my eldest" he said.

They bowed. "Yes, Lord General" they said as they took my siblings.

I didn't show I was scared. I stood tall, proud.

"I am disappointed in you Akiko. I cannot believe you would do this! Who else was involved?! I shall punish them as well" he snarled at me.

"Two retainers, Uh-Un and cook" I said never faltering.

He rang the bell and all the retainers showed up as did cook.

"Lord General, Lady Akiko" they said in unison.

"Will the two that were involved with Akiko's plan step forward. You as well cook"

The three of them stepped forward.

"The rest of you are dismissed" he said.

The rest scattered and went about their business.

"Cook, why did you partake in her ploy?" he asked.

"I beg forgiveness Lord General. I didn't know right away. She asked to cook dinner with me and I agreed. She asked what plates were Lady Mother's and Master Jiro's, so I thought she wanted to help serve dinner" he said.

Sasha happened to be walking by and used her powers to see if he was lying. She nodded her head as he was telling the truth.

He was dismissed and the first retainer was brought forth.

"Did you know about Lady Akiko's plans?" he demanded.

"Yes, my Lord General" he said.

"You should've come to me straight away!" he snarled.

"Y-yes, L-Lord G-General" he stuttered.

Sasha nodded again as he told the truth.

"Lock him in the cellar for a week"

A guard took him away.

He looked to the next retainer.

"Did you know of this plot to rid the Lady Mother?"

"N-no...n-n-not until I-I was told about it" he stuttered

Sasha nodded, he was telling the truth.

"You may go" he said.

He ran off, he was truly scared.

Daddy then turned to me, his eyes flashed red.

"Father" my voice wavered.

"Akiko, you are here by banned from military taring for one month's time. I should make you live on your own in the forest for the same amount of-no....Great Lady, I wish to strip Lady Akiko's powers for one month. Make her live in the human village for that time. For the plotting against the Lady Mother" he said to her.

"Is this Jessica's wish as well?" she asked.

"Very well, we'll wait until she returns home"

"H-human? Like Grandmother Ember?" I asked.

"Exactly" father said. "One month. It will start when your mother returns" he said.

I let my ear droop. "Until then?"I asked.

"Until then you are confined to your room, nothing fun"

"Yes, father" I said softly.

I didn't want to be like the humans. Vile creatures. I guess it wasn't worth it after all.

A few hours passed and Jessica came back from the mall with Yuki.

She had things for everyone but Akiko.

"Thanks for taking me sissy, I had fun" Yuki said.

"You're welcome, me too" she said hugging him and going back to the well and jumped through.

She saw Uh-Un and asked him to take her to the palace.

He did so. When she stepped off she was greeted by Jiro.

"Mama!!" he said.

She smiled and hugged him.

They walked in together and the other pups saw her..

"Mama!!" they said in chorus.

"Babies!" She said hugging them tight.

Shesshomaru came to her and hugged her as well.

"Beloved" she said hugging him.

Akemi came in. "Lady Mother, welcome home" she said bowing.

"Hello Akemi, please watch the pups while we deal with Akiko"

"Yes, Lady Mother" Akemi said.

Sesshomaru filled her in on his decision as they walked.

"A whole month? Is that punishment long enough?" she asked.

"Two months?" he asked.

"Two months, but, she has to learn it's not okay to hurt family, especially one that gave birth to her..." she said.

They found Sasha and talked to her.

"Instead of one month, it's going to be two" Jessica said.

"Is that your wish Lady Mother?" she asked.

"That is my wish, Great Lady" she said softly, almost regretting it.

"Bring the child forth" she said.

Sesshomaru went to get her.

When he got there he smelled her tears.

Father opened my door. "Great Lady, and Lady Mother request your presence" he told me

I nodded and followed him.

When we got to Aunt Sasha we saw Uncle there.

He looked disappointed in me. I looked down more.

Father stopped me.

"Whatcha do that for Akiko? Don't get rid of mother" he told me.

I looked away. I was sorry I got caught.

"My Lord, I request that she spends two months with Lady Kaede" mother said.

Uncle thought about it. "Yeah, the old hag can care for her. I'll take her there myself" Uncle said.

He told me what I had to do. I looked at father hoping he would change his mind.

He glared at me and I looked to mother.

"You're stalling" she said.

I put my hand on the box and felt my powers drain away. I felt weak like Uncle on the new moon.

He set the box aside and caught me before I fell. I wish it was father catching me.

I looked at my parents, really hoping and wishing they would change their minds before we left. Mother's back was to me, crying no doubt, and Father was talking to the Great Lady.

"Keh, Jessica, Sesshomaru, we're off" he said.

They nodded never wavering or faulting.

Uncle took me to Lady Kaede and explained to her what was going on.

She shook her head at me. "Aye, she can stay Inuyasha. Tell Jessica she is in good hands"

Uncle nodded turned to leave.

"Uncle..." I said.

He looked over his shoulder.

"Tell father I am sorry"

"Feh, apologize yourself. You're the one that screwed up this time, not me" he said.

I nodded. "Yes, Uncle I know I did, I don't do it again" I said.

He shrugged and left.

"Guilt will get you no where child, come, we have much to do and very little time to do it" she told me.

"Will they forgive me?" I asked.

"Aye do not know child. You have them very badly" she said.

I sighed. I am now feeling guilty for what I have done. 

How do I make them understand I am truly sorry for about what I have done to mother. 

Hopefully she'll come see me. Doubt it be one can hope.


	7. Human for two months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiko gets turned human for two months, what will she learn?

Today it has been today, I hope mother and father both come for me.

I was excited to see my siblings, I really missed them.

I was up early and was helping Kaede.

"Child, you're up early" she said.

"Yes, today is the day I can go home" I said happily.

I wouldn't ride my life on going home today child" she told me

"But it's been two months...they promised" I said softly.

Kaede looked at me and started to eat.

I want to be demon again, I miss it.

It was early evening before Uncle came to get me.

"Hey Akiko, did you learn anything from the old hag here?" he asked.

Kaede snorted at him.

"Yes" I said not hiding my disappointment.

He saw and smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you knew your I'd be coming for you" he told me.

I sighed deeply.

"Go get your stuff" he said.

"Jessica said to give this to you" he said handing her a letter and some money.

I went to get what little I had and came back out and bowed to her. "Thank you for teaching me about things"

She nodded. "Tell the Lady Mother and Lord General, thank you"

"Whatever" he said kneeling down.

I climbed on. "Thank you again Kaede" I said.

She nodded again. "Be mindful of your parents child. One wrong move you won't be royalty anymore"

I nodded. :yes, Lady Kaede" I said holding on to Uncle.

"You know, she still hasn't forgiven you" he said jumping into the trees.

"I was hoping this time away would've helped her" I said softly.

"Your sibling have been so good without you around. Jessica actually smiles"

I sighed heavier. "Mother never smiles, she is always scowling" I said realizing it was all my fault.

Once we arrived back at the palace Uncle landed on mother's balcony.

Father was there waiting. I jumped off and seen Mother wasn't there. He nodded to Uncle.

Uncle nodded back and left to find Auntie Kagome, I'm sure.

I bowed to him.

"Let's go" he said in such a cold tone.

I followed quickly. He led me to where the small throne room was.

Mother stood as soon as she saw me, her expression was just as cold as Father's.

Auntie Sasha sat there. "Well Aiko, how was your time away?" she asked.

"Boring. Humans are boring" I said.

"Did you learn anything from them?" she asked.

"They are up early, go to bed early, boring, no fun...the best part was gathering herbs" I said.

"Did you learn ANYTHING?" mother repeated.

"Yes, the differences in which herbs save and which herbs kill" I said.

My parents whispered to each other then to Auntie Sasha.

The three looked at me with their decision.

"You have exactly two months to show better behavior. If in those two months you fall out of line you will be exiled to the human village forever" Father said to me

I looked to mother as if she could save me.

When she looked at me I could see nothing but hurt in her eyes. "What he says is true" she said softly.

"I understand" I told them.

They nodded and we left.

Auntie and Uncle met me in my room and gave me my demon abilities back.

It was a rush. I bathed and got ready for bed. How I looked forward to this night for two months.

I waited for mother to come in.

As I waited of of Mother's ladies came in.

"Lady Akiko, Lady Mother asked me to come in her place" Lady Kasumi said.

I didn't hide my disappointment.

She brushed my hair. "Do you know, she has eaten very little while you have been gone. She has been very quiet and has kept herself just barely noticable around here"

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Yes, really, her kimonos have gotten loose on her and Lord General is worried about her even though he won't admit it" she told me. "Because of you being gone, that's why"

She finished brushing my hair.

I looked up at her. "How do I make it right? How do I get them to trust me again?" I asked her.

"By coming to lessons and doing them correctly. Obeying your parents and doing right" she said. "Do something nice for Lady Mother. She is a good person and does love you very much"

I nodded and crawled into bed. Kasumi tucked me in and I closed my eyes but didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep.

Jessica had gone to bed early but didn't sleep. She honestly hadn't sleep for two months.

Sesshomaru looked at her worried. "My love, try to rest" he said hold her close to him, liked she liked him to do.

She clung to him and nodded, really trying to sleep but couldn't.

She knew she wouldn't sleep. Not even mating would help her. Sesshomaru had noticed her drawings were darker then they used to be.

"Will you be alright here?" he asked letting her go and grabbing her sketch book.

"Yes, I'll be fine beloved" she said softly.

He kissed her softly before leaving.

She kissed him back and grabbed a new sketchbook and started to draw.

There was a sharp knock on my door.

"Come in" I called.

As the door opened I looked up and saw father. I got up out of bed and bowed to him.

He bowed back. I noticed he had her art book.

"Does mother know you have her book?" I asked.

"Your mother cares not that I took her drawings. You have hurt your mother deeply. She's not her happy self anymore. These are all the drawings she's done for the last two months compared to her happy drawings, you will notice the difference" he said throwing the book at me.

I looked at them. A lot of the sketches did not include me. That mademe feel really sad.

"I don't know what to do Father. How do I do right by you both again?" I asked.

"You could start by apologizing to your mother. She is so tired she refuses to sleep. She needs to sleep. Your siblings are else where in the palace. Your mother has given up. Jiro is wanting her but she want nothing to do with him or any of them. She refuses Ally as well. Ally was her friend"

I dropped my ears. It hurt me to hear this from him. "Oh...." I said softly.

"She is still up, if you wish to speak to her" he said.

I nodded and dressed quickly and grabbed the book. Father led me to their rooms.

"My love, Akiko is here" he told her.

She looked at me. She didn't look like my mother, she looked different.

"Mother...." I said wanting to run to her. I set her book down instead.

"What Akiko?" she said, not in her usual warm tone.

"I'm so sorry mother. I won't do it again, please bring them back, I will be away from you. Don't punish them because of me" I said near tears.

She shrugged. "Go to bed" she said going back to her sketching.

Father led me back to my room.

Jessica started to cry. She waited two months to hear those words from her eldest daughter.

"She's really made at me isn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, she is. You really hurt her" he said. 

I sighed again. "Father, I promise to do my best to make mother happy again"

He nodded, kissed the top of my head and left.

How do I make her happy? Where do I even start?


	8. One year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Akiko's two month trail with the humans

It's been one year since I came back from the human village.

Mother has gained weight back and has allowed my sibling back in.

Jiro no loner follows her around, he follows Ally. Mother still teaches him how to do the same things we do.

Hideki spent his time in the scroll room.

Hanako followed mother around happily.

"Now Hana, you've been doing well, let's go find daddy" she said smiling at her.

Hanako beamed and nodded.

They left to go find Father.

Jessica found Sesshomaru. "Beloved" she said softly.

He looked up. "Yes my love?"

"Might I get your permission to take Hanako to my time? Her grades are doing well. She's improving everyday" she told him.

"Yes, but only Hanako, and only for a few hours" he said.

She nodded. "Thank you, will you summon Uh-Un for use please?" she asked

He nodded and snapped his fingers.

Uh-Un appeared for them.

"Please take Lady Mother and Lady Hanako to the well and wait for them" he said helping them on.

"Thank you beloved" she said kissing him deeply.

He smiled to her as he broke the kiss. "See you soon my love"

He had Akemi and Kasumi watch the other pups while he went to his advisers.

"Mama, do I get to see Mimi?" Hanako asked.

"Yes, baby girl, and papa, and your Uncles" Jessica said

"Can we go to the mall?? You always talk about it"

"Sure if you don't mine wearing a hat"

"A hat? Why? I don't have to at the palace"

"Because it's accepted here, not where we are going"

Uh-Un dropped them off at the well.

"Thank you Uh-Un, we'll be back" she told him.

Jessica helped her off and held her. "Ready?"

Hanako nodded and held tight to her.

Jessica jumped through holding her.

Once they landed on the other side Jessica put Hanako on the ledge and climbed out.

Merrick happened to be walking by.

"Jessica? Does Sesshomaru know you're here?" he asked, remembering the last time.

"Yes, he gave me permission daddy. I brought Hanako" she said.

"Hello Hanako..I'm your papa Merrick" he said.

Hanako held tight to Jessica. "Hi" she whispered.

Jessica smiled and kissed Merrick's cheek. "Daddy, is mom home?"

"She's at work, the boys are at school and I'm on my way to work. Need a ride?" he asked.

"Yes, I have to get a hat for Hana" she said.

He nodded and waited for them.

Jessica found a cute hate for her. A pink sun hat with flowers on it.

"Here sweet girl" Jessica said putting it on her head.

Hanako grunted in disgust. "I don't want it" she said softly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's just for a little while, when we go home it will be home" she promised

She nodded as Jessica changed clothes.

"Why are you doing that? Daddy wouldn't approve"

"Baby, I didn't grow up in the Feudal Era, I grew up here in the Modern Times. This is what I wear when I come home" she explained as she borrowed a pair of Yuki's sweatpants and t-shirt for Hanako.

"No mommy...." she whined

"Sorry baby. As soon as we get back here we'll change, promise"

"I wanna go home..." she said crying.

Jessica sighed. "We're going Hanako. I need to get supplies...." she said

Hanako knew better then to keep going.

Jessica came out with her. "We're ready now daddy" she said putting Hanako in the booster seat. 

Or tried too.

Hanako lost it. She fought against Jessica.

"HANAKO!!!" she snapped. "Sit down and shut up"

Hanako sat quietly. Jessica and Merrick got in and he drove them to the mall.

"Thank you daddy....and I'm sorry for being a hellion child" she said.

"It's okay" he said squeezing her hand.

He dropped them off at the mall.

She got out and got Hanako out. "Love you daddy"

"Love you too princess" he said and left.

"Hana, you must hold mama's hand tightly here okay?"

Hanako nodded. "Yes mama"she said looking around.

Jessica walked with her. "You wanna to to the toy store?" she asked picking her up and kissing her cheek.

Hanako nodded feeling safer in her mother's arms.

"Great, let's go" she said.

When they walked in Hanako looked around.

Jessica put her down and took her hand.

Hanako saw something and pulled her towards the baby doll section.

Hanako found a small baby doll and all it's stuff.

"Mama please, may I?" she asked.

"Yes, you may...great manners" she told her.

Hanako smiled. "Thank you mama" she said.

Once they paid they went to the kimono shop.

"Ah, Lady Mother, Little Lady" she said.

"Lady Kumkko" Jessica said bowing. "I would like a little girl's robe, do you have any?"

"As a matter of fact, I do" she said smiling.

"Okay baby girl, ready to pick out new clothes? Lady Kumiko is so nice" she said.

Hanako nodded. "Go with me?"

"Of course" she said.

They walked with her and saw her reaction.

Hanako's eyes lit up. "So pretty!"

"Go ahead little one" Kumiko said.

"How many mama?" she asked.

"I think four is a good number for you" Jessica said.

Hanako nodded and looked around. She found a purple one like her pink one, a blue one with clouds on it, one like Jessica's with the Koi fish on it, and another blue one with bamboo on it. "Look mama!"

"Oh baby! Wonderful! Those are perfect for you" she said.

"Wonderful little miss" Kumiko told her.

They went to the register to pay and Jessica put a toy puppy down.

"Thank you Lady Mother" she said.

She nodded. "One more stop before we go see Mimi" she told her and took her hand.

They went went to the art shop.

The owner saw Jessica and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Miss White" she said.

Hanako looked confused. 'Who's Miss White?' she thought to herself.

"Yes, you as well. I brought my daughter Hanako with me" she said.

"Hi" she said shyly. 'I never knew mama had a last name' she thought

"Hello dear. Miss White, if you come after today I won't be here. I am closing up shop" she said.

"Oh no! You're the main reason I come here. Are you opening else where?"

"No, no one but you really cares for this place. So anything you buy today you get more free"

"Will you keep in touch with me?" she asked Jessica.

"I will" Jessica promised pick up supplies.

Hanako took her hand. "Hungry" she whispered.

"Do you still offer free delivery?"

"Would you like this delivered?"

"Please" she said smiling.

"You got it"

"Thank you, ready to go see Mimi?"

Hanako nodded.

Jessica took her to Mariko's.

When they arrived the only spot open was at the counter.

"It's busy today" Jessica mumbled.

"I don't want to sit there" Hanako said.

"Seriously?" You've been decent today...I'll take your toys back" she told her.

Kora saw them and hugged Jessica then Hanako. "Are you hungry sweets?"

Hanako nodded. "Mama's being mean Mimi"

"Oh, I don't think so, you are usually a good girl, papa said you were being a booger to your mama"

She lowered her head. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, what would you like?"

"Fries" she said.

"Haha, yes, that was my main food when I was pregnant with you three" Jessica said.

"How about chicken nuggets, with fries and a shake?" Kora asked.

Hanako nodded.

"Great! Markus" she said.

He looked up. "Jessica's normal too?" he asked.

"Yes please" she said as Amy hugged her.

Jessica hugged her back. "How have you been?"

"Great, you should come see the house"

"Really? Oh! Hey, I had supplies delivered to the temple...the shop in the mall is going out of business....I think I bought them out...I'm taking some for Lyrik and I"

Thanks for the heads up" she said as their food came up.

Kora gave them their food. "Enjoy girls"

They thanked her and started to eat.

Everyone that had remembered Jessica told Kora how grown up she was and how pretty Hanako was.

Kora smiled and thanked them.

Jin came up behind her. "Hey Jessica"

She turned. "Hey Jin, how's Aya?"

She's good, she talks about going to see Kasumi" he said

"You guys should. It would be great. Kasumi has been waiting for you guys"

"Duly noted" he said.

Kora smiled as she watched Hanako.

"Is everything okay Hana?" Kora asked.

"Mimi, can I talk to you alone? A counsel"

"Sure" she said taking her to her office.

Jessica watched them and sighed. "I have rarely gotten after Hanako, and today she is acting like Akiko" she said near tears.

Jin hugged her. "Six kids is hard, but you are doing great" he told her.

Jessica nodded and sighed.

Hanako sat in the ofice crying. "I want to go home! Mama's been after me all day! I hate this hat and these clothes!"

Kora hugged her. "Hanako, your mama grew up in this time. This is what she knows. She wants to share this with you guys....she know it's different for you. The time you are growing up in is different for her. She's used to electronics and beyond what is on the other side of the well"

Hanako nodded. "Daddy says she's spoiled"

"She is...very much so, but she's trying not to be" Kora told her.

She nodded. "I made her mad. She told me she would take my toys back..."

"Maybe you shouldn't act like your sister"

Akiko? I'm not like her" she said.

"Really? How many fits did you have today?"

"The hat, the clothes, the car ride....oh no! I am like Akiko!" she said crying again.

Jessica finished her food and tipped Markus.

She went to the office and knocked as she opened the door. "Mom? I'm going to take Hanako to the shrine then home" she said softly.

Kora nodded. "Don't be hard on yourself or Hanako. You're both doing the best you can" Kora said hugging her.

Jessica started to cry and explained what had happened to and with Akiko.

Kora finally understood Jessica's behavior for the day. She was trying to make sure her other daughter didn't stray from her path. She let them both cry for a bit longer before asking Jin to take them back to the shrine.

Kora decided to have a firm talk with Akiko. There was no reason she should've acted or behaved like that towards her mother.


	9. Akiko teases Hanako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the first time Akiko's teased her sister, but how does little sister handle it this time?

After lunch they went back to the house and changed back into their clothes.

"Are we going home mama?" Hanako asked.

"Yes, you don't have to come back if you don't want to. You were rewarded for doing well..I won't make that mistake again" Jessica said softly.

"I'm sorry mama...please don't be angry at me" she said

"You were embarrassing today...I expect that behavior from Akiko, not you..." she snapped.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be ready when I come back" she said.

"Yes, mama...." she said as Jessica left. 

She laid her new toy on the bed and changed her clothes quickly, she grabbed her toy and left the room and waited for Jessica.

"Ready?" she asked coming out of the bathroom

"May I bring my new baby?" she asked holding it up.

"Yes you may, there's my good girl" she said.

Hanako beamed. "Those clothes weren't me mama" she told Jessica.

"I know, but you needed to fit in here"

She sighed. "I know...."

Jessica helped her gather her stuff and walked her to the well. "Ready?" she asked again.

"Ready!" she said.

Jessica set her on the edge, then sat beside her.

Hanako didn't move. "Mama" she said.

"Yes?" Jessica asked.

"Mimi said this time is different...I believe it...do you wish you grew up in the Feudal Era?"

Jessica sighed. "I don't know...maybe, doubt it would have been okay with my grandmother, she doesn't like me though I am full demon...wolf demon...Lady Kaede, my birth mother and Auntie Kagome all help birth you, Akiko, and Hideki...for the next set my room is where I birthed the rest of you...."

"So, you think that nothing would have changed?"

"Correct"

Hanako nodded. "I see...don't let daddy know you cried"

Jessica sighed. "He'll know, he's got a super sensitive nose" she told her.

Hanako laughed. "That he does" she said.

"You got everything?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, to bad we didn't have time to make daddy something" she said.

Jessica nodded. "Maybe next time" she said taking her hand.

Hanako climbed into her lap and Jessica fell forward into the well.

They landed with a soft thump on the other side.

Jessica climbed out with Hanako on her back.

Uh-Un was awaiting them.

Jessica put Hanao on Uh-Un's back, then climbed on. "Home please" she said.

He flew them home.

Hanako smiled happily to see her siblings.

When they arrived at the palace, Sesshomaru was there to greet them.

"Ladies" he said eyeing the bag.

"Kumiko sends her best, Hanako got new clothes and a special toy. I got more art supplies...not just for me, Lyrik too" she said seeing the disapproving look.

"Well, since it's not all for you...." he said.

"Were you a good girl for mother?" he asked.

"Yes and not...but I found out more about mama" she said

"How were you not?" he asked

"I argued with mama, and fought against her" she said softly

He gave her a stern look. "Hanako..."

"I know father...I told mama sorry. I talked to Mimi too, had lunch. Stayed near mama, got clothes and a new toy for my grades" she said taking a breath.

Jessica nodded. "It's the truth"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll walk you to your room"

She nodded and said how much she had.

"Well remember IF you go with your mother again you have to behave"

She nodded and hugged him.

He hugged her back and left.

After he left Akiko went in.

"Daddy's girl finally got in trouble" I said.

"Stop it Akiko" she said.

"Aww, is baby sister mad? You going to cry? Baby"

"Stop it!!" Hanako said getting mad.

"Cry baby" I teased.

Hanako let out an angry scream that brought the palace to a halt and both parents to the room quickly.


	10. In trouble again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Akiko be banished? What will her punishment be?

"What's going on here?!" Father demanded.

Mother turned around. "All right, everyone back to your duties" she said.

Everyone nodded and went on their way.

"Akiko...what did you do?" Mother asked me.

"She was teasing me. Calling me names like baby or cry baby" Hanako said.

"Tattle-tale" I said

Hanako turned, her eyes were glowing red

Mother sighed. "Come on Hanako, leave your stuff here for the time being"

Hanako put her stuff down on followed Mother.

Spoiled brat. Between her and Jiro, I swear.

"Lord General, whatever your punishment, I support it"

"Yes, Lady Mother" he said looking at me.

I looked at him.

"Akiko...have you not learned anything?" he asked me

"I did, but I was teasing her. Like you tease Uncle" I said.

"We're grown adults, you aren't...Hanako is more sensitive compared to you" he scolded me. Why do you make fun of your sister?"

It's easy to do and I Like to push my limits" I said.

"Remember what we said. you will be forever banished" he said leaving the room.

"Yes, father" I said sighing. Stupid Hanako

Now I was expected to apologize to her. I'm NOT happy about it.

I think she should have to apologize to me for getting me into trouble.


	11. Banned from the military

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru has Akiko's punishment ready. Can she handle it?

After dinner that night I apologized. I didn't want too but did it anyways.

Mama and father nodded. Stupid Hanako.

"Geez Akiko...you're giving father a bad name" Ichirou said.

"Yeah, knock it off" Hideki said.

I growled at them. "Shut up!"

They snicked as they walked away. Jerks.

Mama came back with a much calmer Hanako.

"Thank you for the day out mama, it was fun, once I calmed down" she said hugging her.

"You're welcome little lady" she said kissing her cheek.

Hanako went into her room.

Mother came to me and sighed. "I'm done Akiko, I'm done with you...your father and I talked it over...and you are not allowed to take over for your father any longer. You are out of the military, as of this moment"

I looked at her shocked. "I am supposed to take father's place..." I said still in shock.

"It does not matter Akiko, you are not sowing us change, you are showing us how much you don't want to be here. He will find someone new" she told me.

"May I speak to father about this?" I asked.

"As you wish, follow me" she said.

I followed quickly and quietly. My hear was broken. This is what I dreamed of.

When we arrived father was finishing up with the troops. "We will resume later" I heard him say.

"Yes Lord General" they said as they bowed.

They bowed to mother and myself.

"Father, I wish to speak to you" I said soft by firm.

"As you wish daughter. I have this" he told mother.

She nodded and left. Probably to cry.

He led me to my room. "Is this about earlier?" he asked.

I nodded.

He sighed. "Akiko..it was my decision to stop your training and ban you. My military are not to talk to you about military stuff. They ignored you today at my command, while still being respectful. I knew when Jessica told you, you would want to see me..it was a difficult decision to make, but I did. I am going to promote another to take over for me" he said.

"Who? And what would you do with the free time?" I asked.

"Care for your mother, your brother were it on pups, we aren't having more. Your elder sister Rin is married and having pups of her own. Hanako is learning to be a Lady. She'll be the next great lady or lady mother" he told me.

I sighed. "How can I get my status back?" I asked.

"It's a little late for that don't you think?" he asked.

"No, it's not! It cannot be to late! Please father, I'm begging you please" I said near tears.

He stood up. "I shall talk to Jessica about this" he said leaving.

As soon as I heard him leave I started to cry. This was the ONLY thing I wanted, now it was gone. It's not fair.


	12. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is her absolute last chance. Is she going to change her ways?

Father went to talk to mother about me.

I have to show them I can behave.

When they came back mother looked tired.

She looked at me and sighed. "This is you absolute last chance Akiko, I'm done" She said.

"Yes mama, I will do anything you want" I said

"Fine, I'm tired, I'm going to rest"

Father nodded and let her go. "Do you see what you are doing to her?" he asked.

I saw the same disappointment on their face as I did when I tried to get rid of mother.

"You are confined to your room"

"Yes father" I said.

I need to figure out how to get in their good graces again. Ugh! If I wasn't confined to my room I could go see Grandmother Ember. Wait! She can come to me.

I rang the bell and a retainer came in. "Please get Lady Ember" I said.

He bowed and left.

I sat waiting for her.

As I waited I heard father talking to Killian. 

"To improve our status, we should offer help to the villages that the rogue demons destroyed" he said.

"Agreed Lord General" he said.

PERFECT!!! I rang the bell again and another retainer came in. "Please as Lord General and Lady Mother to counsel with me" I said.

"Yes, Lady Akiko" he said.

As I waited Grandmother came in.

"Are you plotting against the Lady Mother again?" she asked

I could hear the disappointment from here.

"No Grandmother, not this time" I said as my parents arrived.

Mother looked unhappy that she got woken up.

"What is this about?" mother asked.

"I hear father talking to Lord Killian about rebuilding the nearby village. I would like to help" I said.

The three of them looked at me stunned.

"Are you trying to get back into our good graces? You're going to "pretend" to care? Mother asked.

"No mother! I do truly want to help! I want to do what I can to get back in teh military, and show you I can be a leader, to show you I can behave" I said.

I got a weird looked from mother.

Father and Grandmother looked at each other oddly.

"As your mother said, this is you LAST chance" Father told me.

"Yes, father, I know" I said.

"We'll leave after dinner tonight" he said.

I nodded.

Mother suddenly looked worried.

"She'll be fine love, don't looked so scared or worried" he told her.

Mother just nodded and left the room.

I don't think I have ever seen her truly worried for me. It felt weird but nice.


End file.
